


Frost and Ice

by TypeToFaint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Reader, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeToFaint/pseuds/TypeToFaint
Summary: You are a new DADA professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unknown to others, you are also a rare breed of Animagus, desperately trying to stay hidden from Voldermort and his death eaters, in any way possible. Whilst undercover, your heart catches one colleague of yours... Professor Severus Snape.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Journey's Beginning

Stepping into the Hogwarts Express, you took note of the glares you received as you passed through the crowd of boarding students; your black trench coat was billowing behind you as you made your way to the front of the train: towards the professors’ carriage.  
The entire train smelt like damp; a scent that was not unfamiliar to you as you had spent your recent years working as a squire in a candle-lit dungeon, a career that, whilst you did not hate, bored you thoroughly. Therefore, when you saw in the newspaper you had been reading, the title, ‘Defense Against The Dark Arts professor wanted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’, you could barely contain yourself, and sent in an application form immediately. Teaching had been your dream job after all.  
As you got closer to your destination, you couldn’t help yourself but spy into the carriage you were walking past. You saw a familiar face and your body couldn’t help itself but send a long, cold shiver down your spine. Lucius Malfoy, accompanying his son, his long bleached hair practically shimmering in the light. His snake-like eyes met with yours, and he smirked at you, causing you to unintentionally grimace. You hurried past, attempting to meet with the other professors as soon as possible, as to not face any other embarrassment.   
When you noticed they were in sight, you slowed your pace as to not seem desperate, and slowly waltzed into the carriage. You felt awkward as all eyes in the room fell onto you. Looking around, you recognized the professors before you:  
Minerva McGonagall: the school’s half-blood transfiguration professor, who was known for her very kind, yet strict teaching methods. You’d exchanged a few letters with her, and she was recognizably lovely. As your eyes came to hers, she smiled at you, walking forward to shake you hand. You accepted the handshake, and nodded at her.  
Turning to your left you noticed Remus Lupin smiling in your direction. This was the professor you were meant to be working alongside. The first thing you noticed about him was the ghastly scar that ripped down the centre of his face, and you recognized it instantly: werewolf. No wonder he’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. you thought, before returning the smile, and going to shake his hand. It was rude to stare, after all.  
And, to your right, sitting cross-legged on the only sofa present, reading a newspaper, was Severus Snape, perhaps the most notorious professor around (or at least from what you’d heard about him). You had had a few younger friends that had grown up in Hogwarts, and, when discovering your new job, all of which warned you about this man. He had quite a reputation it had seemed, and you were told mostly about his cruel and sadistic teaching methods. It seems he wanted his students to suffer. You sat beside him, silently admiring his gothic look, and pulled out a muggle book. Snape seemed rather offended that you had taken the seat next to him, as he moved several inches away from you, before returning to his paper.   
You stared out of the window, admiring the beautiful mountains you were passing through, and smiled to yourself: this is going to be fun.


	2. Perhaps a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should perhaps say that the timeline in this story, was completely recreated by me. Therefore, it is in no way the same as in the books or movies. For example, in this story, Remus appears as a teacher before he was meant to in the books. Thanks for reading! :D

The Hogwarts Express was rolling across the rusted tracks, and passing across a moss-ridden stone bridge, as you continued reading your book. You had noticed that, throughout the journey, Professor Snape had been flicking his eyes down to his newspaper and up to you constantly. He was probably still upset that you had decided to take the seat next to him, you knew, but sometimes you couldn’t help but return the stare. Of course, whenever he had caught your eyesight, he would immediately look back at his paper, but you still found it funny to mess with him, and play with the thickening atmosphere.

“Y/N, what book is that? Who wrote it?” A familiar voice pierced the silence, and your head turned to face the speaker, Professor Lupin.  
You stared down at your book, “Oh, this?” You spoke, hoping that your voice didn’t quaver due to nervousness, “Misery… Misery by Stephen King. Merlin, it is one of my favourite books. King is a fantastic author I find.” You hoped that that was a sufficient response, however Remus wished to know more.  
“I haven’t heard of him… or the book mind… Is it a muggle novel?” You choked back a laugh at this.  
“Well, yes, now that I think of it.”  
Minerva suddenly looked rather more interested.  
“Did you work with muggles? I thought you were a squire.” Her Scottish accent, filling the room.  
“I have a lot of friends who are muggles. I met them when I went to London for research for the Lord I worked for. I was writing on… yes… I remember. I was writing a few scrolls on common muggle themes, like currency, language, culture, tradition, and writing. He had given me some money to experiment with, and I got talking to a muggle in a cafe. God,” You chuckled, “I must have sounded like an alien, and rather suspicious too. I asked for ‘book recommendations’ and he took me down to a library, there telling me of his favourite author Stephen King. From there I just fell in love, I suppose.”  
Lupin ‘aah’ed in understanding, “I was like that,” he spoke, “…when I first became friendly with a muggle I mean. Not much different to us, you know.”

|: : . . ☽ . . ☽ . . : :|

You turned your body to halfway face the window so that you could fully appreciate the beautiful view the train seemed to take you through. The sky had darkened an awful lot since the last time you had looked through the glass, so this time you could fully respect the moon’s admirable majesty, and the shape of the stars, and how they hung in the sky, almost like fruit yet to be picked from their tree.  
Sighing into the cold air, and shivering at the frosty atmosphere, you played with the pages of your book as the clattering steam train rode underneath the winter-night sky. You wanted to strike conversation, but you knew that doing so would just deepen the thickness of the atmosphere, so, instead, you just stared out, through the window, and at the beauty of the passing landscapes, as if you were looking for something greater than yourself. The trees around you swayed in the night, the leaves dancing a ghostly waltz, and the branches forming magical shadows in the moonlight. Realizing how heavy your eyelids had become, you allowed yourself to fall into the depths of sleep, and was engulfed by the waves of tiredness that had suddenly hit you.

|: : . . ☽ . . ☽ . . : :|

“Professor Y/LN…” You stirred in your sleep. “Professor Y/LN… we’re here…”

Minerva’s familiar voice rolled you back steadily into consciousness, as you regarded the clock, and jumped to collect your things, grabbing the cages of your various pets, and making your way out of the Hogwarts Express, your trench coat making contact with the icy wind, catching the moonlight, and beginning to sway.  
You rubbed your eyes, and tried to take in the whole sight of the bewildering and picturesque castle that stood before you, your lips unconsciously breaking out into a smile. Oh how far you’d come.  
You laughed into the moonlight, a sight that would most likely look rather crazed by any other person, but you couldn’t help it. To think that you had spent the recent years of your turbulent life skulking away in a dungeon, your only company being the parchment that laid before you, and a singular, yet rare phoenix feather quill, and now you were standing before Hogwarts. In the past, you would have thought you were insane, but now, a small, yet important part of you, thought that you were just a bit brilliant.


End file.
